


Prisoner Once Again

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Broken Bones, Charles Smith Good Brother, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Death Threats, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Scared, FP Jones crying, FP Jones sings, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Good Parent FP Jones II, Handcuffed, Handcuffed FP Jones, Handcuffed Jughead Jones, Held Hostage, Held Hostage FP Jones, Held Hostage Jughead Jones, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Wheelchair, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Locked Up FP Jones, Locked in a Cage, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Jughead Jones, Secret tunnel, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, The Past Coming Back to Hurt You, Threatening Notes, Threats, Threats of Violence, Worried FP Jones II, being held prisoner, broken legs, held captive, southside serpents, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: FP thought he never would be locked In a cell or be a prisoner ever again, but he was wrong. He ends up locked In a cell and a prisoner once again. But It’s not at a jail or sheriff’s station, he has been kidnapped and Is now being held prisoner! He Is being held hostage by someone who knows what Sweet Pea and Fangs did to Tall Boy and that FP Is covering It up. Who knows Jughead Is covering It up with his dad. Which Is why FP will soon find out his boy Is being held hostage In the same building. Is Sweet Pea and Fangs next?
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Prisoner Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Takes place with the scene where FP comes home and receives a hug from Jughead In Season 4. But with a twist In the scene.

FP walked Into his house to see his boy typing away on his laptop. But what FP didn’t know Is his son was trying to keep his brain distracted from something horrible, at least until his dad got home.

FP: Hey boy. I miss seeing you at home typing away on a lap-

But he was cut off when his boy jumped on him with a hug. At first he was overjoyed, he’ll always take a hug from his kid. But that all changed when he heard Jughead sobbing hard and felt him trembling hard as FP wrapped his arms tight around him.

FP: Whoa whoa, Juggie what’s wrong?(Asked gently) 

Jughead just shook his head no and sobbed harder Into his dad’s left shoulder.

FP: Sweetheart, talk to me. Come on, let’s go to the couch

He tried to get his son to move, but Jughead was clinging to his dad tightly; feet planted firmly to the floor.

FP: Okay(Sighed sadly)

Not giving his kid a choice he picked him up gently Into his arms, walked over to the couch, and set his boy In his lap. He started continuously running his fingers through Jughead’s thick black hair. 

FP: Come on kid, talk to me please

Jughead: The… The… Note

FP: What note Jug? What note?

But then he noticed the note on the coffee table; along with a bloody piece of blond hair. The note said “I know what really happened to Tall Boy. I know that Sweet Pea and Fangs killed him, not you, FP Jones. You don’t know who I am… Yet. But Tall Boy was the love of my life, we lived In Athens together. You will still be sorry FP Jones, you and your little Serpent brat! Jughead’s best friends took my true love, now I took his. Look In the back yard. Have fun listening to the heartbroken cries of your true love and son FP Jones when she sees her daughter and when he sees his girlfriend.” FP hesitated. But he slowly set his racked with sobs boy on the couch, got to his feet, and walked over to the patio door. He let out a chocked gasp as he saw Betty laying on the ground dead; laying In a pool of blood with her arms and legs cut off. Despite his wobbly legs he booked It back to the couch; quickly pulling his beautiful boy back Into his lap; holding him tight and continuously rubbing his back soothingly. 

FP: Oh baby, I’m so sorry!

FP: I’m going to carry you to bed then call the cops. You don’t need to see this anymore. And you don’t need to go back to Stonewall Prep If you don’t want to, you can stay right here.

He picked up his baby boy up Into his arms and slowly ascended the stairs. Once In Jughead’s room he gently laid him In the bed.

FP: Once the cops take care of everything and I call Stonewall I’ll be back up here to be with you, I promise. After some resting then we’ll go retrieve your stuff from Stonewall and head back home baby.

He gently kissed his boy’s cheek and headed back downstairs. After the cops finally arrived along with corners they took three hours away from FP’s time where he was supposed to be comforting his baby boy. The cops agreed they would tell Charles and make sure Charles tells Alice. After the cops and corners left FP called Stonewall Prep and said what he needed to say. When he was done he rushed back Into Jughead’s room. Jughead was still sobbing hard Into his pillow. FP slowly crawled Into the bed and pulled his boy tight Into his arms and onto his lap and gently started rocking him.

Jughead; D-D-D-Daddy I… I-

FP: Shh. My beautiful baby boy. I’m right here, daddies right here. Daddies got you Juggie. You don't need to say anything. Just relax and breathe with me son.

He left a long kiss on his forehead as his boy chocked on his sobs failing to breathe right. But after an hour Jughead sobbed himself to sleep; tight In his dad’s embrace. After a five hour nap The Jones men slowly woke up. FP started continuously rubbing his boy’s face.

FP: Let’s go get your stuff sweetheart. After that we’ll get some food from Pops, okay?

Jughead slowly nodded yes. It was a quiet painful drive to Stonewall, to Pops, then back home. As expected Jughead didn’t eat much. FP knew there was no way his boy was ready to go back to school right away. So he registered him three days after tomorrow. Jughead spent a lot of time In his dad’s arms sobbing or sleeping. Those three days went by painfully slow for the whole family. But after school after Jughead’s first day back at Riverdale High some events happened that made everything worse. The last thing FP remembered was driving; making his way home. But he groaned as he slowly woke up. He tried to sit up but soon fell right back on his back. He realized he had his hands handcuffed behind him. He groaned as he kneeled on his knees then pushed himself to his feet. He saw a guy sitting on a couch staring at him. He also saw was In some kind of cage In a big basement room.

FP: Who are you?! Why the hell am I here?!

The guy: Don’t you remember my note FP Jones?

FP: You?! You killed Betty!

The guy: And your son’s friends killed my boyfriend! I know It was Sweet Pea and Fangs that killed him! I know you and your son have been hiding It and covering It ever since. Now you’ll have to lie about Betty Cooper’s death too, unless you want to tell everyone the truth about Tall Boy. Stay put, I have a surprise for you.

As the guy left the room FP rolled his eyes angrily at the obvious joke at the fact that he couldn’t go anywhere. Soon the guy walked back In; dragging Jughead who was only In his boxers In with him. FP’s boy had his hands handcuffed behind him as well. FP chocked out a gasp as the guy yanked Jughead’s boxers off.

FP: W-What are you doing?!

The guy: Well, I have to get my sex from someone else now, don’t I? And just like daddy Little Juggie Is smoking hot!! No wonder you two were made Serpent King!!

FP: No! No please! If you need to fuck someone against their will take me! Take me Instead!

The guy: No, your heart shattering as I fuck your precious boy against his will while you sit In a cage unable to do anything Is sweeter.

Tears filled FP’s eyes as the guy took off all of his clothes

FP: Please! I’m begging you please! Let him go! Hurt me! Do whatever you want with me! Just not my boy!! Please not my boy!!

The guy: You do know you begging me to fuck you Instead makes me fucking Jughead more fun and the Idea of me fucking you less fun right? You two are forever my prisoners now. In that cage Is where you stay. If I ever feel the urge to fuck you don’t worry, I will. But my focus stays on the younger Jones. 

But as the guy forced Jughead to lay on his back; taking a lick at Jughead’s front hole FP slid to the floor In despair as the room filled with his little boy’s whimpers and sobs. The guy started licking and sucking at Jughead’s hole, tongue sliding Inside Jughead’s front hole and wriggling In and out, making Jughead whine.

Soon the guy slide a finger Inside of Jughead, pumping It In and out, watching Jughead squirm.

FP: Please no(Sobbed out)

The guy slowly add another finger and really start to open Jughead up. After an hour the guy lined his hardened member to Jughead’s front hole, listening to the young Serpent whimper and whine. The guy grabbed a hold of Jughead’s hips. Without warning the guy slammed all the way Into Jughead. “Gah!!” Jughead cried out. 

FP: Get out of him! Please!(Sobbed hard)

Jughead felt the cock slowly being pulled out and he thought that the guy was listening to his dad. His hopes were dashed when he felt the member being slammed back Into him, hitting the tip of where his cervix was. It caused him to whine loudly. The guy started to set a rhythm of slowly pulling out of Jughead and then quickly snapping his hips forward listening to the young Serpent whimper and whine with each thrust. The guy leaned forward and began to suckle on Jughead’s neck, listening to the sobbing and whimpering that the young Serpent was doing. He heard one particular whine when he knew that he ran his member over Jughead’s prostate and hit the cervix, that he readjusted himself so that he would hit those two spots each time. The guy entangled his hand In Jughead’s hair and pulled the young Serpent up to his chest. He started licking the tears that were falling down Jughead’s face. Jughead could tell the guy’s thrust started to become faster, start to become more determined, and then after a few more thrusts, felt the guy’s knot lock In him and the guy’s release followed. “ARRRGGGHH!” Jughead cried out. Ten hours had passed now and FP was still being forced to listen to his boy’s sobs and whimpers.

FP: Please! He’s had enough! It’s been ten hours! Please stop!(Sobbed hard)

The guy: Oh no, I’m not done with him. Not by a long shot.

FP: No please! I’m begging you please! Give my boy a break! Please!(Sobbed hard)

“GAH!” Jughead cried out. He couldn’t believe that within two thrusts, the guy was all the way In him once again, and he felt every Inch of the huge cock that was Inside him. FP finally heard his boy beg like him. 

Jughead: Please no more!(Cried out)

The guy began to slowly thrust In and out of Jughead, listening to all the sounds that the young Serpent was making. Each thrust was harder than the one before, and each one had Jughead whining. All sense of time Is lost to him as the guy continues to viciously move In and out of him. The sounds of their body’s making contact echoed throughout the room and mercilessly Into FP’s ears. Soon he felt the guy’s cock start to twitch and the knot Inflate. Jughead felt the release of the guy start to fill him. Then he felt the guy’s hand moving along his shaft, and Jughead’s cock became hard. Jughead felt the guy’s mouth nibbling on his neck, sucking and licking. 

Jughead: N…No more(Whimpered) 

Jughead just laid there, panting, drenched In sweat, as the guy licked and kissed at his neck. He could hear the guy panting as well, and could tell that the guy was drenched In sweat as well. The guy pulls out; cum shooting all over Jughead’s hole. Soon Jughead felt a hot tongue running from his right knee to his balls. Jughead cries out, trying to jerk away from the touch, but there’s nowhere to go. The tongue pushes forward, hot and Insistent until It’s lapping at him, lifting his balls up and then letting them drop with every stroke. It pushes In further until the flat of the muscle Is pressing against his hole, unrelenting as It drives Into him. The guy Is thrusting Into him, deep and wet once again, but using his tongue this time. “Stop, stop, stop,” he whimpers, clenching down hard around the Intrusion. Jughead Is shaking, cum spurting out of him hard and fast. A hot, wide stream soaking his thighs and the floor beneath him. It goes on and on. Jughead’s eyes squeeze shut 

Jughead: Stop(Cried)

The guy doesn’t stop. The talented tongue starts a whole new assault of Jughead’s body, It comes to a point, trailing along the ridge of Jughead’s dick In circles until It reaches the head, then It plunges deep, as far as It can go Into the hole. Pressure builds In Jughead’s cock as the guy delves even further. Three fingertips Immediately find his prostate and pummel It, rubbing hard. Cum rushes out of his stretched hole, thin white ropes dissolving. Jughead collapses, his arched back finally unbending and falling to the cement floor. Jughead felt so weak, felt darkness clawing for him, that he put up no resistance. Jughead let the darkness take him as his eyes closed, and his body went slack, all with the guy’s tongue still In him.

FP: Look, he passed out! Okay?! Just stop!(Chocked on his sobs)

More of Jughead’s cum gushed out and onto the guy’s tongue before the guy pulled out. The guy cleaned up, got dressed, put Jughead’s boxers back on him, and then threw a blanket on Jughead’s limp, exasted, unconscious, form.

The guy: That was beyond amazing

He left the room; locking the door and leaving FP sobbing In his cage with Images he’ll never be able to erase from his mind. Early In the morning Jughead groaned as he slowly woke up. Once his vision cleared and his head stopped pounding he saw his dad sitting on the floor In his cage; head against the bars asleep. Jughead whimpered as he forced himself to stand and forced his wobbly legs to walk over to the cage.

Jughead: Daddy! Daddy please! Daddy!(Sobbed)

FP’s eyes snapped open. The minute he saw his boy he Immediately stood up.

FP: Oh my beautiful baby boy! I’m so sorry!(Tears filled his eyes)

Oh how he wanted SO badly to hold his baby tight In his arms, run his hands over his beautiful face and through his beautiful hair. But thanks to the handcuffs, plus the cage, he couldn’t. Oh how Jughead wanted SO badly to cling to his daddy hard and tight, to be smothered with kisses from his daddy. But just like his dad, the handcuffs were restricting that, plus the cage. In all the years of being Serpents this Is the most agony both of them have ever felt. All FP could do was sit or stand and watch the tears run from his baby boy’s beautiful eyes. All Jughead could do was sob and clutch nothing but his own handcuffed hands.

FP: I’m going to… I’m going to sit back down. Just… just cry Into my shoulder. Okay sweetheart?(Tears running down his face)

He slowly sat down so his right shoulder was out of the bars. Soon his son was sobbing hard Into his right shoulder. This was all FP was able to do for his used and hurt kid right now. FP felt SO helpless! SO powerless! This was nothing like when he was In jail, this was worse! At least In jail he knew somewhat that his kid was safe.(Or at least that’s what his mind kept telling him) Now he knew his kid was beyond the point of safe! He’s seen It and would never be able to unsee It! And he knew In his shattered heart rape was not the last thing he would be forced to watch his used and hurt little boy go through! Meanwhile In the Riverdale High hallways Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were confused and worried about Jughead. 

Archie: He only had one day back at Riverdale High, and now he’s gone again.

Fangs: Well, It Is Friday. Maybe he decided to wait to Monday to come back to school. Maybe he decided to take all weekend off to help get ready for Betty’s funeral tomorrow morning.

Toni: I don’t know, something doesn’t feel right. Did anyone try calling FP?

Sweet Pea: I did, but I haven’t gotten an answer yet. I never got an answer from Jughead either.

Archie: I tried calling Alice, she said she thought FP and Jughead just went straight to work and school. But she also mentioned a threatening note FP and Jughead got before they found Betty’s body. 

Toni: After school the four of us are going straight to the Cooper/Jones house! We’re going to start Investigating and looking for FP and Jughead! I’m telling you, something’s not right!

Meanwhile the guy walked back Into the basement room to FP and Jughead still sobbing by the bars.

The guy: How does It feel Jughead Jones? How does It feel seeing your daddy handcuffed and behind bars once again? Being locked up and being a prisoner once again?

Jughead: Please! Please let us go!(Sobbed)

Soon the guy dragged Jughead away from the cage

Jughead: No! D-Daddy!(Sobbed)

The guy: I’m In the mood for some breakfast. Your son Is going to help with that FP. What do you say FP Jones? You ready for another round of watching your boy get fucked?

FP: No please! Please leave him alone!(Sobbed)

But Jughead’s boxers were yanked off once again and he was forced to lay down on his back once again. The guy crouched down and spread Jughead’s legs wide. The poor young Serpent sobbed when he felt semen come out of his hole. Jughead could feel the guy's breath on his legs and then the tip of his fingers against his sore front hole. One finger gently entered him and he whimpered. Jughead shivered. He felt the finger Inside him thrust In and out. The guy added another finger and thrust harder In Jughead. He was beginning to feel hot and his own cock betrayed him when It became slowly hard against his stomach A third finger was pushed Inside him and he whimpered hard when they brushed against his prostate. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the man looking at him with such lust In his eyes. He tried to make no noises, maybe the man will get bored and will let him alone. His hope went up when he felt the fingers left his hole but then he felt a warm tongue at his entry and he whimpered loudly. The man was eating him out. Jughead started crying again. When he felt the tongue enter his hole he sobbed hard. His erection was aching of the non-attention and was hard against his stomach already dripping precum. When the man eating him added a finger with his tongue thrusting hard against his prostate Jughead cummed. Loads of cum went on his belly and on the floor as his orgasm hit him hard. Soon the guy pulled away and took off his clothes. Soon the guy’s cock was pushed Into his front hole once again. The guy laughed at him and began to move. With each thrust Jughead sobbed, pressed against the floor. The young Serpent tried to get away, dragged himself out but the man kept him pinned. The guy thrusted harder Into Jughead. Jughead was feeling too much. The man's dick was everywhere Inside him. It was not pleasant at all and he wanted It to just be finish already. The guy was starting to pant In his ear, shoving more erratically as he pressed his weight Into Jughead, groaning out loudly. He then kissed Jughead hard on the mouth, his tongue forcing his way Into his mouth. Jughead whimpered loudly as the guy began to thrust again. Jughead sobbed feeling suddenly so full. The guy thrusts non-stop Into him, making the poor young Serpent whimper loudly. The guy hit his prostate with each thrust and Jughead was already a mess of sweat. Suddenly he felt something huge trying to pass his rim. Oh god. The guy was trying to knot him. A hot wave hit Jughead hard. “Oh god n- no-, stop!” he cried out as he felt the knot of the guy fucking In and out his rim, violating him. He felt the knot growing with each thrust. The guy’s shoving went even faster his cock swelling up Inside Jughead as he gasped out. The guy gave a final rough lunge Inside the body under him as his knot finally got caught by Jughead’s tight hole. He felt the guy’s cock throbbing Inside him as he let his loads of cum filled the young Serpent’s front hole. Jughead cummed hard. The guy grunted and cummed hard In Jughead, smacked It hard and slapped his hole a few times before getting up. The guy once again put Jughead’s boxers back on him and got dressed.

The guy: Don’t worry, I’ll go get you two some breakfast. I want to keep my prisoners alive for now. Not starve them.

The guy left; locking the door. Jughead quickly crawled back over to the cage crying hard. Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni spent the whole school day worried about Jughead and FP. As soon as school was over they decided to talk to Charles Instead of Alice. Soon the four of them busted Into Charles’s office.

Archie: Charles! We need to see that note now!

Charles: Go ahead. I’m starting to think whoever wrote that note has them too.

After looking over the note and a long discussion Sweet Pea spoke.

Sweet Pea: You have got to be kidding me! There Is an underground tunnel In Greendale?!

Charles: Yes. Found It during one of my Investigations. The person we we’re looking for was living there. There was 6 rooms and It all had electricity. Two were bedrooms. But the others… The other rooms were torture rooms. Cages, knifes, sexual tools, wipes, ETC. When we found the guy In there, there was six victims. Two girls dead. Four boys raped and Injured. It’s because of this we actually send the Greendale cops there every now and then. It’s worth a shot to see If that’s where this guy Is keeping my brother and dad.

Meanwhile Jughead was bound to a chair with rope. Blood burning his right eye from a cut just above his eyebrow, and he could feel his breathing becoming more labored with each breath. The guy took out a knife.

The guy: Time for your boy to be In a cage of his own FP.

FP: He already Is! He’s tied to a chair! Please don’t hurt him!

The guy: No no no FP, It’s not so much the chair I am talking about. This cage Is permeant and forever. If he gets rescued he’ll be thrown Into another prison. Being stuck In a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

FP: What?! No please! Paralyze my legs not his!(Cried)

The guy: No no FP. You’re In the prison I want you to be already. You’re back In a cage, maybe for the rest for your life. 

Jughead screamed In pain as a knife dug Into both of his legs. Eventually the pain and blood lost caused Jughead to pass out. At 9PM as Sweet Pea and Fangs made their way to the tunnel entrance the guy walked out and noticed them.

The guy: I was going to take you two next. Thank you for making It easy.

Fangs: Thank you for admitting you have FP and Jughead down there! Take us to them! Now!!

Sweet Pea: Why the hell did you take them?!

The guy: Same reason I’ll be taking you two. Well… More or less. I’m taking you two because you killed my boyfriend! I took The Jones men because they have been hiding It and covering It up for you! But you two I’m not Interested In keeping prisoner, just slowly and painfully killing like I’m sure you did my boyfriend Tall Boy!

But just as he grabbed Sweet Pea’s right arm hard Charles shot him to death. Soon Charles and some of his FBI agents ran over.

Charles: I’ll go down first. Sweet Pea and Fangs you follow. The rest of you, stay up here and guard It. That Includes you Toni and Archie.

After the three of them got down they searched every room. Soon they ran Into the room where Jughead was still bleeding badly from his legs and was passed out and FP was sobbing hard on the cage floor.

Sweet Pea: FP! Jughead!(Cried)

FP’s head snapped up

FP: Oh god! You’re here! Where Is he?! Where Is the guy?!

Charles: I killed him dad. Let’s get Jughead to the hospital now!

Sweet Pea untied Jughead and picked him up gently Into his arms as Charles used the guy’s keys and unlocked the door.

FP: How did you know where we were?!(Charles unlocked his dad’s cuffs)

Charles: Big hunch to be honest(Gently helped his dad to his feet)

FP: Let’s get my boy out of here! Please!(Wiping his tears)

Once out of the tunnel with Jughead he was rushed to a hospital bed. They tried to make FP leave the room, but with everything he had to endure with being forced to watch everything his son had to endure and being powerless to stop It he screamed at the doctors who tried to make him leave. Telling them “No way In hell am I leaving my boy’s side!!” Four hours later and they were finishing the surgery on Jughead’s legs. 

Doctor 1: It could take him up to a year to regain feeling In his legs. But either way he’ll be In a wheelchair for the rest of his life now. 

Once Jughead was stitched up, the doctors put a large piece of gauze on his back.

Doctor 1: Could you sit Jughead up for me so that we can wrap the bandage around his upper torso?

FP: Okay

FP and Charles got on either side of him and sat him up while a doctor held his head up right. After his torso was bandaged they lay him down carefully again this time at angle to help him breathe. 

Doctor 1: We're also going to Insert a feeding tube, I want you to wait a little while longer to see If he starts talking before we make the decision on whether he needs an operation on his vocal chords.

Soon she was hooking Jughead up to an oxygen tank that they had brought with them. 

Doctor 1: This should help him to breathe a little easier

FP: Thank you(Smiled)

FP found himself checking on Jughead every hour, eventually falling asleep again with his head on the bed. Which was where Archie found him that morning. Archie took a cup of coffee to FP around 8AM and set It on the bedside table beside him before gently prodding him. 

Sweet Pea: How Is he?

FP: In pain. He doesn’t need to wake up to tell me that.

After a week FP and Jughead were home and FP was removing Jughead’s bandages. Jughead was still on the oxygen tank at night as that was when he had the most trouble breathing. That whole week didn't go by without Jughead having nightmare's most nights or panic attacks that someone was going to take him and his dad again. 

Jughead: Daddy...I'm scared...

FP: I know you're scared sweetheart, It's okay to be scared. I am too. 

Soon he was pulling Jughead Into his arms as he started to cry. 

FP: Shh

Jughead didn't stop crying as he wrapped his arms around his dad. Eventually he cried himself to sleep. But In his head all Jughead saw was he and his dad were In that basement; his dad locked In a cage and them unable to get to each other or touch each other. Jughead’s clothes being ripped off and his dad being powerless to help him. Breathing becomes a chore, each Inhalation quick and sharp with panic. Sweat starts to bead upon the young boy’s skin, soaking Into his shirt In no time. FP knows he should wake his baby. Though Jughead’s arms and legs jerk, It's almost as If they're being held In place by something. Soon tears are spilling from FP’s eyes as well. Jughead’s whole body stiffens and he sucks In a deep breath, parting his lips to scream for his dad. “Jug, wake up!,” FP cries with a frantic shake to his shoulder. The young boy doesn't wake. The screaming continues, Jughead’s body jerking on the mattress, and soon the name “dad” Is gone. It's just full on screams of terror and pain. The small streams of tears have evolved to sobbing and pleas. The older man tries harder to wake his baby, 

FP: Jug! Jug wake up!(Yelled)

“Please... stop... no more... please,” Jughead murmurs through his tears. “D-D-Daddy... I want my daddy... please... just let him hold me... p-please... l-let.... us go...”

FP: Jug!

The body he's shaking goes limp, as though bitter resignation has finally taken hold, and FP Is worried his boy has died of fright. Carefully, he checks for a pulse and continues to shake Jughead awake. When Jughead finally rouses, he wipes his wet face with the back of his hands In confusion. One glance at his dad and he knows he had another nightmare. Though he doesn't say a word more about It, Soon Jughead watches his dad take of Jughead’s sweat soaked shirt and head Into the bathroom. All of this grates on FP’s nerves, he knows just like himself his boy Is suffering. 

FP: Juggie, let me give you a bath. It will get the sweat off. But more Importantly It will make you feel better.

Jughead nodded yes slowly and slowly made his way Into his bathroom In his wheelchair. His dad slowly took off his pants and started the water. Jughead whimpered as his dad slowly lowered him Into the water.

FP: It’s okay baby boy, I’m right here. We’re okay, we’re home and together now. 

Jughead sits In the bathtub, trying to calm his breathing as he sits In the hot water. His heart Is beating erratically In his chest, trying to force Its way out. It's been a long time since the young boy felt this way. As he tries to calm himself down, he thinks back on the feeling he endured In that basement room. It was ominous and terrifying... he knows where he's felt that before. There's only been a single place that made him feel so small, that broke him down to tiny pieces with whispered words of threat and buckets of blood. Jughead remembers going through that when he thought his dad killed Jason Blossom. The very memory of that evil basement has him hyperventilating. He curls In on himself as he runs his hands over his face. He went through a lot of shit there. With any luck, these nightmares will go away and everything can go back to the way things were. FP needs to hold It together for him, he won't allow that guy to continue to break him or his little boy when that guy Is forever dead and gone. FP slowly and gently begins to scrub his boy’s back causing Jughead to breath out hard sobs.

FP: Daddies right here sweetheart. Daddies got you. I love you SO MUCH kiddo.

He softly kissed his right cheek

Jughead: D-D-Daddy? I don’t want to feel like this anymore! When Is this feeling going to end?! When are these nightmares going to end?! First Betty! Then what we went through!(Chocked on his sobs)

FP: Oh baby boy, I don’t know. I don’t like that I don’t know, but I don’t. But at some point they will. I swear. I swear to you baby boy, they will.

He grabbed his boy’s chin with his wet fingers and forced him to look at him with his sad tear filed eyes.

FP: I’m sure you probably don’t believe me. But I’m going to be right here through all of It! I will never leave your side!

Jughead looked like he was ready to jump on him to be In his arms. But he saw In his boy’s eyes how he realized while he was half-naked his dad wasn’t. His dad was fully clothed. FP smiled and laughed lightly.

FP: It’s okay kiddo, I don’t mind getting wet If It means getting to hold you! But you still took a long enough bath. Let me dry you off and we can go back to the bed. I’ll give you a nice long massage, how does that sound?

Jughead: But I’ll f-fall asleep. I don’t want to sleep! I don’t want to dream!

FP: Sweetheart come here

He picked him up; wrapping him In a towel and carrying him back to the bed. FP crawled Into the bed and gently pulled his boy close and tight to his body. With one hand he softly ran his fingers through his baby’s beautiful hair as the other hand soothingly and lovingly massaged his back as he gently sang to him. Every word filled with truth and love.

FP: Lying here with you. Listening to the rain. Smiling just to see the smile upon your face. These are the moments I am thankful that I'm alive. These are the moments I'll remember all my life. I found all I've waited for. And I could not ask for more. Looking In your eyes. Seeing all I need. Everything you are Is everything to me. These are the moments I know love exists. These are the moments I know all I need Is this. I have all I've waited for. And I could not ask for more. I could not ask for more than this time together. I could not ask for more than this time with you. Every hope has been answered. Every dream I have's come true. And right here In this moment Is right where I'm meant to be. Here with you here with me. These are the moments I am thankful that I'm alive. These are the moments I'll remember all my life. I've got all I've waited for. And I could not ask for more. I could not ask for more than this time together. I could not ask for more than this time with you. Every hope has been answered. Every dream I have's come true. And right here In this moment Is right where I'm meant to be. Here with you here with me. I could not ask for more than the love you give me. Cause It's all I've waited for. And I could not ask for more. I could not ask for more.(Sang)

Jughead rubbed his head Into his dad’s chest; cuddling Into him even more.

Jughead: I love you daddy! Please don’t let go of me!(Whispered softly)

FP: Never! Never again! Ever!(Voice filled with love as he spoke softly Into his boy’s hair)

He smothered his baby boy’s beautiful face with kisses as they laid there together; locked lovingly close and tight In each other’s arms.


End file.
